Serious
by aliendroid
Summary: Kamui and Gou meet Gai and Maya at a local club.They find themselves drawn to them. But there is more to Maya and Gai than just their smiles. Main Pairings: Gou/Gai, Kamui/Maya. side pairings: Luca/Rey, Judas/Shin Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Serious**_

**Well hello! Okay I know I am supposed to be working on my other ongoing stories but this plot is in my head so I am writing it! For those who don't know I am aliendroid! That is all. **

**Plot: Kamui and Gou meet Gai and Maya at a local club. After a night of dancing and drinks the two older ones find themselves drawn to the younger energetic ones. But there is more to Maya and Gai than their smiles. Main Pairings: Kamui/Maya, Gou/Gai Side Pairings: Judas/Shin, Luca/Rey**

**Rated M (for future chapters) but this chapter is rated T, just a little violence. **

Chapter 1: Warning

Music pumped through the air, lights danced across lithe bodies, the scent of sweat clung mixed with the smell of perfume. Kira looked up from his position behind the bar to see a group of six walking towards him. The group is a regular one at _Heaven_ and one famous for the members' great looks.

First there was Judas a tall man with auburn hair and blue eyes, he stands six foot. Tucked under Judas' arm was a man with long blue hair tied in a ribbon and golden eyes, Shin, he stood five foot eight inches.

Standing beside Judas and Shin was a man with long silver hair and red eyes, Luca, standing five nine. Rey, a man with purple hair and reddish brown eyes was standing in front of Luca. Rey, like Shin, stands five eight. Luca's arms are wrapped protectively around Rey's waist.

The other two members of the group are Gou and Kamui. Kamui has golden blonde hair, and golden eyes; he is five eleven. Gou has brown hair but mismatched eye color. One eye is blue while the other is brown. Gou is six foot. Unlike the others Gou and Kamui weren't a couple, just friends.

Kira nods his head in greeting, "What can I get you all?" he asked.

Judas smiled and said, "I'll take a Bud."

"Club soda for me, I am driving," answered Shin.

"MGD," said Luca.

"Long Island ice tea," responded Rey.

"Gin and tonic," said Kamui.

"Screwdriver," said Gou.

"Right," said Kira. The blonde man started to move around behind the bar getting the six drinks. "Here you are," Kira placed the drinks down on the bar in front of the group. "You guys are early tonight."

Gou looked over his shoulder from watching the dancing crowd. "Yeah well we didn't have anything else to do."

Kira didn't answer instead he took the order of another group. Kira, Gou, Judas, Luca, and Kamui are all third year university students; Rey and Shin are second years. All attend the same school and have many classes together. After completing his other order Kira returned to his conversation with his classmates. "Tonight's live band promises to be a good one, my little brother is excited he loves these guys."

"Little brother?" asked Shin.

"Oh yeah you guys haven't met him. He's…"

"Nii-san!" an energetic voice cut Kira off as a boy standing five, five with red hair and green eyes appeared out of the crowd. "Hey sorry we're late."

Kamui was staring down at the much smaller boy his breath catching in his lungs.

"Maya, where is Gai?" asked Kira.

"He was right behind me," Maya turned around and Kamui got a good look at his face. Fine features paired with big bright eyes and a soft smile. "Oh there he is!" Maya called pointing off into the crowd.

"Kira-san!" the voice was deep but playful. "Sorry I was talking to someone at the front." He turned to Maya, "Did you order yet?"

"No, not yet," answered Maya.

"Okay than I will have a…virgin Marry," said Gai.

"Virgin margarita for me," said Maya.

"Okay give me a minute," Kira went off to make the drinks.

Gai turned towards Maya and smiled a large goofy smile. "I knew you were going to get that."

"What? No you didn't" accused Maya. He playfully pushed Gai, who lost his balance and fell backwards crashing into Gou.

"Hey watch it," said Go turning around.

"Sorry," said Gai looking up. Gai stood five six so Gou was six inches taller than him.

Gou looked down at the one who just fell into him. He had blonde hair with brown tips and big gleaming green eyes. The taller man couldn't help but stare at the creature standing before him; sure an angle had come down from heaven. "Ah, no that is okay," Gou said.

"Okay," Gai then turned back to his friend and Kira brought their drinks. "Thanks Kira-san."

"Thanks nii-san," said Maya.

"Now you two go over there and stay out of trouble," Kira pointed to a table out of the way.

"Right!" both of the younger boys answered and weaved through the crowd.

"So he is your brother," said Shin. "I think I have seen him somewhere."

"Probably campus, they are freshmen at the university," answered Kira.

"Ah now that you mention it I remember a huge stir being cause by the appearance of two cute freshmen this year," said Rey. "So that's them. Hehe."

"What's so funny Rey?" asked Luca.

"Gou and Kamui's faces," said Rey pointing to the two men who stood starring after Gai and Maya.

Judas, Shin, Lucas, and Rey all watched as their two friends merely stared. Judas smiled and said, "Why don't you two ask them to dance?"

"Huh?" said Gou and Kamui together.

"Ask them to dance," repeated Judas. He then set his drink down and pulled Shin onto the dance floor. Luca smiled and followed after his lifelong friend, pulling Rey with him.

Kira cleared his throat from behind Gou and Kamui. They both jerked around as if remembering the two boys they were just starring at are important to the bartender. Kira's green eyes, so alike yet so different from his brother's, were glaring at the two in front of him. All of sudden he sighed, "If you are going to go over there take this with you." Kira set a double order of chicken wings down.

"But they didn't order anything," said Gou.

Kira smiled, "Gai loves chicken and those two are always hungry." Then he turned serious again, "Watch yourselves. My little brother and Gai have a lot of admirers." With those words Kira turned on his heel and headed towards the other end of the bar leaving Gou and Kamui alone. The two exchanged a look, nodded, picked up the order and their drinks, and walked across the dance floor. Their eyes were fixated on the pair laughing and talking at the table. Kamui allowed his eyes to survey Maya's entire body. It was thin and lean and he was wearing black shorts with a black long sleeve shirt. Gou was also checking out Gai, who was wearing long white pants and a short sleeve white shirt; both hugged his body showing off a similar build to Maya.

Just as they reached the table Maya and Gai looked up, green eyes met brown and blue, and emerald met gold. "Um, Kira said to brings these over," said Gou setting down half the chicken wings. Kamui followed suit.

"Oh wow!" Gai instantly brightened at the sight of food and grabbed a piece of chicken.

"Nii-san is the greatest," said Maya also brightening. "But why did he ask you guys to bring it over?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" asked Gai.

Gou and Kamui were a little taken back, every one new about them and the other four. But there was absolutely no recognition in Maya's or Gai's eyes. Both Gou and Kamui smiled a new thrilling feeling rising up inside them.

"I'm Gou."

"I'm Kamui."

As they said their names a glimmer of something passed over Gai's and Maya's faces but it was too quick to catch.

"Hi, I'm Gai."

"And I'm Maya."

Gou and Kamui exchanged glances than, together, said, "Want to dance?"

"Sure," answered Gai and Maya. Kamui held out his hand to Maya who smiled and accepted it. The two moved from the table and into the crowd. Gai smiled at Gou and got up from his seat. The older didn't have a chance to respond before Gai was pulling him onto the dance floor. Gai picked up the beat of the music through the floor and instantly his body was moving in time to it. He grinned at Gou and pulled his body close. Like a sensual cat Gai moved his body against Gou's. Gou's mind was blank for a couple seconds, but regaining his composure he placed his hands on Gai's hips and started to move in rhythm with the overly sexy creature in his arms. Kamui and Maya were also already dancing. Maya slim hips moved in perfect time with the music. Kamui held onto his control as he danced with the younger boy.

When the song ended the DJ announced, "Well that is all for me tonight. In my place I would like to introduce _Paradise_, tonight's live band." A loud cheer broke over the crowd of dancers as a group of people took their positions on stage. When the band started to play Maya and Gai broke away from Gou and Kamui and joined up together. Then, as if rehearsed, started to dance. Gou and Kamui stared captivated by the movements of the two younger boys. Their bodies moved in perfect sync with the music, their movements timed with each others. Soon a circle had formed around the two people cheering and calling their names, encouraging them. It was during this dance that Kira's words sunk in, Gai and Maya really were well known. Guys were practically undressing them with their eyes, and then there were some girls looking starry eyed at them. The dance ended and Gai and Maya came to halt, their legs and arms wrapped around each other, their mouths barely an inch apart; the crowd of on lookers went crazy.

"See as I said they cause quite the stir," said Rey coming up from behind Gou and Kamui with the other three. "People are still trying to figure out whether they're a couple or not. Though, in my opinion they aren't."

"Why do you say that?" asked Judas confused by Rey's words.

Rey and Shin exchanged a glance, "Because neither of them are a seme," answered Shin. Judas, Luca, Kamui, and Gou all gaped at Shin. "Wha-what?"

"Nothing," said Judas wrapping Shin in his arms. "Don't worry about it."

"Judas," Shin looked up at his boyfriend. Judas smiled down at him and leaned in and quickly stole a kiss.

"Come on, let's dance," Judas pulled Shin away from their friends and back into the group of people.

As Judas and Shin left Gai and Maya were walking back over to Gou and Kamui. "Good luck," said Lucas. "Come on Rey." Luca and Rey left leaving the four alone.

"Thanks for the dance," said Maya smiling up at Kamui.

"Care to go again," asked Kamui. Maya's eyes went wide but he smiled and nodded his head. Kamui reached out and pulled the younger man to him holding him close as their bodies started to grind against each others' to the sound of the band.

Gai tugged on Gou's arm and gestured towards the table. "Want to sit down?" Gai asked.

"Sure," Gou said.

The two walked through the crowd and sat down. Gai instantly reached for some of the remaining chicken. The two sat in silence for a while before Gou spoke. "So Kira says you go to our university, are you in any of the clubs?"

Gai looked over at him and answered, "Yeah I am."

Gou waited for Gai to say which but when it was obvious he wasn't going to he didn't press. The music changed from its upbeat tempo to a more mellow slow rhythm. "Can I have this dance?" asked Gou.

"Ah, sure," said Gai. Gou reached out his hand and Gai accepted it. The two walked back onto the dance floor. Gai put his hands on Gou's shoulders while Gou wrapped his arms around Gai's waist. Their bodies pressed close as they danced to the love song being played.

Kira watched from behind the bar as his younger brother and Gai danced with his two classmates. "I should probably warn them," he said to himself. "Yeah, tomorrow I will tell them."

The night passed and soon Gai and Maya were saying goodbye to Gou and Kamui.

"Thanks, it was fun," said Maya.

"Yeah," said Kamui. He actually hated the idea of letting the little red head go.

"You're a good dancer, lets meet again some time," said Gai.

"Sure, I would like that," answered Gou and he meant it. He wanted to see this energetic blonde again.

"Bye!" both boys called when they saw Kira standing by the entrance waiting for them.

"Bye," said Gou and Kamui waving goodbye.

"Wow," said Gou.

"Yeah," said Kamui.

xXx Next Day: University xXx

The campus was like all college campuses. Brick buildings with large open areas. Students and professors walked from building to building discussing different subjects. A blonde with golden eyes approached a group of six friends. Kira stood in front of Judas, Luca, Shin, Rey, Gou, and Kamui his eyes going back and forth between Kamui and Gou. "I need to talk with you two," he said.

Gou and Kamui exchanged glances, "Sure."

Kira took a deep breath, "Listen unless you two are serious about them stay away from Maya and Gai. I won't let you two hurt them."

Gou and Kamui's eyes went wide at the accusation. "And if we are serious?" asked Gou.

"Then I will leave the decision to those two whether or not to accept," answered Kira.

"Hey it's that freshman again."

"Yeah I heard someone messed with them."

Students passed by their voices excited.

"Hurry up before it is over."

"Shit," said Kira. He took off in the direction the other students were headed. Quickly he stopped, pivoted around, and said, "Before you decide whether or not you are serious you should probably see this." The six friends all looked at each other, and then quickly followed after Kira.

The sight awaiting them was a circle of people surrounding a blonde freshman and three upperclassmen. "Gai," said Gou recognizing him from last night. He went to step forward but Kira's hand stopped him. "What are you doing Kira? He is out numbered."

"Just watch," said Kira.

Gou turned and watched the scene play out. "Apologize to Maya," said Gai.

"Oh and why should we do that," said one of the upper classmen. He had shortly cropped brown hair and brown eyes.

"If you won't apologize I will make you," said Gai.

"As if you cou…" the upper classman's words were cut off by a quick jab to his diaphragm from Gai, who had quickly stepped in and delivered the punch. He grabbed his stomach and glared and Gai, "Why you little." His left arm whipped out with a left hook. Gai dodged by a hairs breath, and using the momentum side stepped closer. Positioning his foot behind the upperclassman's heel and centering himself Gai threw him of balance and flipped him onto his back.

Gai stood above the man on the ground and said, "Will you apologize now?"

"No, get him!" the upperclassman called. His two friends stepped forward and approached Gai from opposite sides.

"Heh, not so tough now are you," said the one to the right of Gai. He had black hair and green eyes.

Gai didn't answer instead he just glared between the two of them. The third one was a brunet with blue eyes. The two lunged for Gai, who quickly stepped back allowing their punches to collide into each others' faces. "Stupid," said Gai. In a quick motion he leapt up and whipping his right leg out kicked the third man into the second causing them both to fall to the ground. Gai turned away from the fallen upperclassmen and walked over to Maya, who was sitting on the ground as if someone had pushed him. "You alright Maya?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah, thanks Gai," he took Gai's hand and stood. Then Maya's eyes went wide. "Watch out!" Maya pushed Gai aside and stepped away as the first upperclassman dashed between them his fist swinging where Gai had been. Maya crouched then coming up delivered a solid right hook to the man's already bruised diaphragm. The man gasped and fell to his knees.

"Thanks Maya," said Gai.

"No problem," said Maya.

"You two okay," asked Kira walking up to them.

"Nii-san."

"Kira-san, yeah we're okay," Gai said smiling. When he looked over and saw Gou standing there dumbstruck his smile faded and his eyes darkened. "Why are they here?"

"I brought them," said Kira. Maya looked over to see what Gai was looking at and he paled.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because I figured they had the right to know what you two are capable of," answered Kira.

"Idiot nii-san!" shouted Maya. He grabbed Gai's hand and took off running.

"Wait, Maya, wait," called Gai as he was dragged along. Neither knew both Gou and Kamui were chasing them.

"Why did you show this to them?" asked Judas standing beside Kira and watching his two friends chase after the two freshmen.

"Because I want them to realize there is more to Maya and Gai than just their smiles. If they are truly serious," said Kira.

"I see," said Judas.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well that is it for chapter one. I hope you found it interesting please review and let me know what you think.**

**Who should I pair Kira with?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Protective

Maya ran dragging Gai behind him pulling him past trees, benches, bushes, people, buildings and fountains. "Maya! What is wrong?" called Gai confused as to why they were running. "Maya!"

"Maya!" a voice called from behind and it caused Maya to stall for a moment.

"Wah!" Gai collided with Maya and they both fell to the ground. "Ouch, Maya are you okay?" Maya wasn't paying attention to Gai his eyes were fixated on Kamui, the one who called his name. Maya's large green eyes were wide and his breathing was shallow. Gai's eyes widen with fear for his friend, "Maya? Maya are you okay?" Gai started to shake him. "MAYA!" he yelled.

Maya looked away from Kamui and looked at Gai and smiled, "Sorry Gai, yeah I am okay." Gai looked at him a little longer before hugging him.

"You sure, you took off all of a sudden."

Maya hugged his friend back, closing his eyes feeling himself calm down. "Yeah I am fine." Maya pulled away and his eyes connected with Kamui's again. Kamui and Gou were standing side by side watching as the two boys hugged and spoke to each other. Maya's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

Kamui and Gou snapped out of it and walked over to them and held out their hands to the two freshmen. "Are you okay?" asked Kamui looking at Maya. "Those guys pushed you down right."

Maya didn't reach out instead he wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. Gai looked like he was ready to cry while he looked at his friend. "That, that isn't what happened," said Maya quietly.

"Maya," said Gai placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked over at Gou and Kamui, neither had their hand outstretched anymore. "They were harassing us...sexually," Gai whispered.

Kamui and Gou's eyes went wide, their fists clenched. "Is that so," said Gou his voice dull. "I see, be right back." Gou turned around and started to head back the way they had come.

"Wait!" called Gai. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Gou's middle. "Don't do anything, this happens all the time. We don't need you guys to take care of our problems!"

"I don't care! I still want to pummel those guys," said Gou looking over his shoulder.

"Why? You just met us, it isn't like we mean anything to you," said Gai. His green eyes held a hint of deviance.

Gou stood still for a moment realizing he was getting angry for a stranger, than his eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter."

"They deserve it," said Kamui from behind Gai and Gou he had helped Maya up to his feet and was standing beside him. "We normally wouldn't just let something like this happen."

Gai glared over to Kamui, "Like I said we don't need your help."

"Gai," said Maya looking at his best friend. "Calm down please."

Gai's eyes went wide then softened. He released his grip on Gou and stepped back. "Sorry."

Gou looked down at the blonde unsure of how to take this change. Kira was right there really was a lot more to Gai and Maya than just their smiles. Making a decision Gou said, "Fine if you won't let us take care of them let us walk you to your next class."

Gai's looked up at Gou his eyes full of surprise. He smiled lightly, "Okay."

"Good," said Gou.

Kamui put an arm around Maya's shoulder while Gou put a hand on Gai's back and they started to walk towards their class. As they walked through the campus heads turned at the sight of the universities most wanted single men walking with their arms around the two most desired freshmen. Maya tried desperately to shrink into nothingness and avoid the looks from others. Kamui felt Maya shiver a little and wrapped his arm tighter around him. Maya looked up at him and allowed himself to be pulled closer.

Gai looked over and smiled at the sight of Maya tucked up against Kamui thinking they looked perfect together. Gou glanced down at Gai and saw the smile and couldn't help but smile himself. They walked them to their classic literature class and dropped them off.

"Here this is my number, if you need anything call," said Kamui writing the digits down on a piece of paper.

Maya looked at the ten numbers and smiled shyly, "Thank you for being so kind."

Kamui felt his heart constrict at the tender and shy way Maya spoke. "No problem," what Kamui didn't say was that it was Maya that made him want to be kind. The smaller man brought out every protective instinct he had.

"Thanks again Gou," said Gai smiling up at the taller man.

"My pleasure," said Gou. Seeing Gai's smile made Gou want to wrap his arms around the blonde and hold him, never releasing him. "Oh here," Gou wrote down his number and handed it to Gai. "Just in case you need anything."

Gai looked at the phone number, raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain and put the piece of paper in his pocket. "Sure. Come on Maya," Said Gai turning away from Gou and heading into the classroom.

"Coming," said Maya. He smiled at Kamui one last time than followed after Gai.

xXx Later That Day xXx

Luca was looking down at two extremely pathetic looking friends. "So basically you guys like those two freshmen," he said. Gou and Kamui looked up at their friend and nodded. "I see, ah Rey!" Luca called seeing Rey walking out of the building across from where the three of them where. Rey smiled and waved. When he got up to them Luca wrapped the smaller male in his arms and kissed him gently, "How was class?" he asked.

"Interesting, we are focusing on the relationship between flowers and insects right now," answered Rey.

Luca smiled and hugged his lover closer. "Luca, Rey, Gou, Kamui," called Judas walking up to them. Shin was walking alongside him his arms filled with text books, Judas also had some books in his arms. "Hey, so Kira wanted to know if we are going to _Heaven_ tonight."

"Tonight?" said Luca. "Yeah sure I can go tonight after I get off work. What about you Rey?"

Rey appeared to be thinking, "I can go I am a head in my research paper anyways."

"What about you two?" asked Shin looking down at Gou and Kamui. Both of them sighed but didn't answer. Shin smiled, "I heard a certain two freshmen will be there again."

"We'll go!" they said.

Luca, Rey, Judas, and Shin all sighed at how pathetic their friends were being. On the other hand they understood the feeling of wanting to be with someone so they couldn't criticize. Kira came walking up to them at that moment and said, "So are you all coming tonight?"

"Yeah," said Judas.

Kira smiled, "Great." He looked at Goh and Kamui and added, "They said to say they will be sitting at their usual table." Gou and Kamui looked shocked to hear the message and couldn't help but smile. But then Kira's eyes darkened and his voice went cold, "Remember what I said? If you aren't serious stay away from them." Kira turned around and walked away.

"Brother complex?" said Rey.

"No I think it is something else," said Shin.

xXx _Heaven _xXx

As usual Heaven was busy. People were talking over drinks or dancing on the floor. Music was blaring through the sound system as the DJ kept the crowd happy. Behind the bar there was three bartenders each busy with getting drinks. When the six arrived they looked around, but didn't see Kira behind the bar then they spotted him dancing on the floor with someone unknown. Shin tapped Gou and Kamui on the shoulder. When the two turned their heads he pointed to Gai and Maya sitting at their usual table, two guys standing in front of them. Maya looked shaken while Gai looked livid. The six friends all exchanged looks then, as a group, walked over to the small table.

"Come on, just one go I promise it will be worth your while," said one of the guys harassing Gai and Maya.

Gai's jaw was clenched tight from him trying to retrain his anger. "I said no thank you," he bit out.

"Something wrong?" asked Gou walking up to Gai and wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde's shoulders. "Sorry we're late," he said kissing Gai's cheek.

Gai had stiffened at Gou's touch but played along. He turned around in his seat and wrapped his arms around Gou's neck. "I was waiting," He pouted. Gou felt warmth collect in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Gai's bottom lip jutting out cutely.

"Sorry, I will make it up to," he said. Then, without thinking, he leaned down and captured Gai's lips. Gai's eyes went wide but he didn't pull away, no instead he leaned into the kiss savory the way it felt.

Kamui had gone over to Maya and sat down next to him wrapping his arm around the small red head's waist. "Are they bothering you?" he asked. Maya looked up and Kamui and leaned into his solid frame instinctively. He nodded his head yes. Kamui looked up from Maya's fear filled eyes and glared at the two standing nervously in front of the table.

"I think you two should leave," said Judas.

"Good idea," said Gou. He and Gai had broken free from the kiss, though Gai was still locked in Gou's arms. The two men took the hint and quickly retreated from the table. "You two okay?" asked Gou looking down at Gai.

Gai had a light blush playing across his cheeks, "Yeah thank you." He turned around and slipped out of Gou's arms. Gou instantly felt the gap but retrained himself from pulling Gai back to him. Maya on the other hand didn't make a move to get away from Kamui, and Kamui didn't move either. "Who are you?" asked Gai seeing the new faces standing around the table.

"Hi, I'm Judas."

"Shin, nice to meet you."

"I'm Rey."

"Hello, names Luca."

"Oh so you guys are the famous six," said Gai. "I was expecting something more."

"More?" asked Judas confused.

"Yeah. Going by the rumors I expected blinding beauty, but you guys all seem pretty normal," answered Gai.

"You're a rude one," said Rey.

"What?" said Gai turning his head to the one with purple hair.

"Easy Gai," said Maya. "Sorry that's just how he is."

"Don't apologize Maya," said Gai. "There is no reason too." Maya laughed at his friend's outburst.

The song changed, both Gai and Maya all of sudden stood and walked onto the dance floor. "Here we go clubbers, let's see if anyone can keep up with them!" called the DJ. Maya and Gai nodded to each other and as the crowd cleared started to dance.

"What is going on?" asked Rey looking confused.

Kira walked over to them. "It's a dance off. We hold one once a month. Gai and Maya are the defending champions and have been for some time."

"Seriously!" said Rey. "Wait we didn't know about this."

"Yeah well you guys have never come on this night. This is how those two got so well known," said Kira watching his younger brother and Gai dance. "Think you can take them?" asked Kira.

They all looked over and watched as people joined in and tried to out dance the two boys, none of them succeeding. It appeared that one male female couple might just tie with them but Gai and Maya quickly changed steps switching roles in the dance and retaking the lead. Gou and Kamui smiled and walked onto the dance floor. They waited until they got a feel for the music then stepped out into the circle. Gai and Maya looked over and smiled at seeing them. They broke apart and wrapped themselves around the two new comers, urging them to dance with them. Gou and Kamui took the lead and soon both couples were moving in synch. The song ended and the DJ announced "And the winner is Gai and Maya with second place going to their partners." The crowd cheered and soon the circle dissipated.

Gou and Gai, Kamui and Maya remained on the dance floor their bodies moving to a rhythm all their own. When they finally returned to the table Judas, Luca, Shin and Rey were gone. Kira was sitting their talking with someone none of them knew. The blonde man smiled when he saw the four returning, stood up, and walked onto the dance floor with his conversation partner.

"Who was that?" asked Gai.

"I don't know," said Maya looking confused.

The rest of the evening passed splendidly with the two pairs dancing off and on and enjoying conversation over drinks. The other four would return to the table periodically and join in. Kira spent most of his time with his mysterious partner. As it drew closer to the time to leave and they finished up their drinks Gou and Kamui were trying to decide how to ask their partners if they could see them again. Little did they know they wouldn't have to ask.

As Gai stood up he slipped Gou a piece of paper and said, "Call me. Maybe we can meet outside the club or school."

Gou smiled, "I would like that."

"Here," said Maya a shy blush dusting his cheeks.

Kamui reached out his hand and took the piece of paper with Maya's number written on it. "Thanks," Kamui said.

Maya smiled brightly, "Welcome." He turned to Gai and the two quickly exited the club.

"Well that is what they call progress," said Judas.

"You going to call them?" asked Luca.

Gou and Kamui looked down at the pieces of paper in their hands and smiled. "Yeah," they said.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay there it is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review.**

**I correct a couple mistakes…hopefully there aren't anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I was wondering what to do next and I thought, "Oh hell just torture them so more!" So here is the next chapter including some …awkward situations for out two love sick semes. **

Chapter 3: Date

Gou and Kamui sat at a round table in the university's cafeteria, their face pale. They couldn't believe they were having their present conversation with Judas and Luca. No, scratch that, they couldn't believe they were having this conversation with Judas and Luca with Shin and Rey present. Two days ago Gai had called Gou and said there was a movie playing at the theater that he wanted to see and was wondering if Gou would like to come, in other words a date. Kamui was in a similar situation except Maya wanted to see an old black and white classic that was playing at the drive-in. Because neither of them has any real experience with dating, flings and one night stands yes but not dating, so they decided to ask Judas and Luca.

Luca was sitting next to Judas, Rey on the other side of him. Both had large smiles on their faces. Judas and Shin were trying to be polite and not show their amusement. "So a date," said Luca his voice wavering slightly. "I don't think either of you have been on one since, freshmen year of high school right?"

"Point?" asked Kamui.

"Don't really have one," said Luca. "Anyways congratulations."

"Oh be nice Luca," said Judas. "So where are you taking them?"

"To see The Haunting at the drive-in," said Kamui.

"The one with Zeta-Jones?" asked Rey.

"No apparently this one is in black and white," answered Kamui. "According to Maya it is much better than the remake. He seemed rather excited to be able to go and see it."

"You're taking your car right?" asked Judas his voice serious.

Kamui looked up a little thrown by the question. "Yeah, I told I would pick him up. Why?" he asked.

Judas smiled, "Oh just making sure. So are you just going to the movies?"

Kamui nodded, "Yeah. I've been to the drive-in before and there is a good concession stand where we can get some food."

"Who is paying?" asked Luca.

Now Kamui looked pissed, "I am of course."

Shin and Rey exchanged a glance across the table. Shin was the one to speak, "Remember Kamui that Maya isn't a girl. He may want to pay his own way, but it is good you are willing to pay for him."

"The same goes for you Gou," said Rey looking over at the bi-eye colored man.

"No I am paying for Gai," answered Gou. "I already told him I would. He was reluctant at first but, considering he already has the tickets to the movie I felt I should pay for something."

"Oh so you guys aren't just going to the movies?" said Luca.

Gou looked over to the silver haired male, "No I am taking Gai to dinner first."

"That is good to know. Now on to the main topic, you two do know how to take things slow right?" said Judas. Gou and Kamui flinched, they knew this was coming. "What I mean is, do you understand it isn't normally expectable to sleep together on the first date?"

"That's right," said Luca. "You need to show your partner respect. A good night kiss is the furthest you should go on a first date."

Rey and Shin started to laugh. "What is so funny?" asked Judas.

"Oh nothing," said Shin.

"Do we have to talk about this?" asked Kamui his hand hiding his face.

"Talk about what?" the voice was playful, Maya's voice. Everyone turned and looked at the red head and accompanying brother as they approached the table. "Hi Kamui," Maya said a smile spread across his angelic face.

Kamui couldn't help but return the smile, "Hi Maya."

"I hear you are taking my brother out tonight," said Kira. "Well good luck."

"Nii-san!" cried Maya.

Gou, who had been looking around for Gai, asked, "Hey where is Gai?"

Maya looked over to Gou a perplexed expression on his face. Then, as if remembering, he said, "That's right you don't know."

"Know what?" Gou felt a sneaking suspicion he was about to figure out another piece the puzzle that was Gai.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Gai is at practicing at the club during lunch hour," said Maya. "There is a practice match coming up soon so he is really putting a lot into in. That is why I was so shocked when he said he was going to the movies with you tonight. Gai never goes out before a match."

Gou felt his ego swell just a bit with Maya's words. Until Kira spoke, "Yeah but Gai has had those tickets for weeks and really wants to see that movie." Gou felt himself deflated instantly.

"Who was he going to ask to go with him?" asked Judas.

"Not sure," said Maya. "I think he was going to ask me, but I don't really want to see it. And besides the film I want to see is only playing at the drive-in for one night."

Kira saw how Maya's words were affecting both Gou and Kamui. Deciding to take pity on his friends he offered, "Yeah but I am sure both you and Gai are happy to be able to go with Kamui and Gou, right?"

"Of course!" said Maya his face lighting up. "I wouldn't have asked Kamui to go if I didn't want to go with him!" Realizing what he said Maya blushed and looked away from the group of people sitting at the table.

Kamui found him to be exceedingly adorable at that moment. "Thank you Maya," he said. Maya's blush deepened.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, they say he isn't backing down!"

"Cool let's go watch."

Maya, curious what the uproar was about, ran over to the other students. "Ah excuse me, what is going on?" he asked.

The students looked at Maya. One of them said, "What wouldn't you know more about what Gai is doing than us?"

"What Gai is doing," Maya said the words slowly almost like he was unsure of their meaning. Then his eyes went wide with recognition and he bolted from the cafeteria.

"Maya!" called Kamui. He turned ready to ask Kira what was going on but the older brother was no longer there. Kira had run out along with Maya. "Danm," Kamui cursed and took off after Maya.

Gou, who had watched the entire displayed had bolted before either Kira or Kamui and was running alongside Maya. "What is going on Maya?" asked Gou keeping pace with the smaller boy. Maya didn't answer instead he turned sharply to the left and headed towards the one of the many club buildings.

Throwing the doors open Maya yelled, "Gai! Is Gai here?" Several people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him and Gou. Maya looked around frantically but couldn't find Gai amongst the other students. "Where is Gai?" Maya asked.

A tall man with long black hair walked forward. "Gai left about ten minutes ago with about three other students. What is going on?"

Maya didn't answer he just spun around and headed towards a remote area on campus. By this time Kamui and Kira had caught up and were speeding along with him. Turning around an old building they came to the least used grounds on campus and there in the center was Gai surrounded by the same group of boys that was bothering them earlier. "GAI!" called Maya. He ran forward only to be stopped by Kira. "Let go Nii-san!"

"Wait, Maya," said Kira trying to restrain his brother. While Kira and Maya struggled, Gou and ran over to the group. He had turned the corner just in time to see one of them land a punch, knocking Gai down. Anger had filled Gou's chest and he quickly moved into the group. Without hesitation he knocked the one who had punched Gai down to the ground. Pivoting on his left leg he kicked the chest of the second male and finally he face off to the third.

"What the, why the hell are you here?" asked the student shaken by how quickly Gou had taken out his two companions. Gou didn't answer him though instead he stalked forward, like a predator. For every step Gou took the student took a step back. "What do you want?" the student wailed terror seeping into his voice. Again Gou said nothing instead he reached out, closing the distance between them in less than a second. Grabbing the other man's shirt Gou dragged him forward so their faces were mere inches apart. The man's eyes were no wide with fear.

"Gou," Gai's deep playful voice called from behind him. The blonde walked to Gou's back and wrapped his arms around the older male's waist. "Gou, let him go," Gai's voice was soft pleading. "I'm alright, let him go." Gou released his grip on the man who quickly scrambled away. "Thank you," said Gai.

Gou turned around and look directly into Gai's jade green eyes. "Why did they do this?" he asked running his thumb along Gai's lip, it had been split open.

Gai winced a little from pain but didn't move away. When he answered his voice was quiet, "I refused them." Gou's multi-colored eyes went wide as Gai continued to talk. "After I told them no they said they would just make it so I couldn't fight back. I was already tired from practice and didn't have the strength to take them all on." Gai looked up into Gou's eyes, "Sorry you had to see that."

Gou wrapped his arms around Gai's smaller figure, "Don't be sorry. There is no reason for you to ever be sorry."

"Gai!" Maya's voice drifted over to them as he approached them. "Are you okay Gai?"

"Yeah," said Gai. He tried to smile but winced when he felt the tugging on his swollen lip. Gai explained what had happened, that the three of them had came to the club and called him out. He had followed them only because he didn't want to cause trouble for the other club members. Once they had him alone they jumped him. After hearing Gai's story Gou stayed beside for the rest of the day, walking him to and from class. When classes ended Gou offered to take Gai home but he said, "No that is okay. Besides I will be seeing you tonight right?"

"You mean we are still on for tonight?" asked Gou.

Gai smiled slightly, "Of course."

"Then see you tonight," said Gou.

"See you tonight," responded Gai.

xXx The Pick UpxXx

Kamui pulled up outside of the address Maya had given him and he wasn't shocked at all to see Gou pull up as well. They nodded to each other and walked up the stairs to the second landing. They both stopped in front of the same door and glared at each other. "You have got to be joking," said Kamui.

"It appears not," said Gou looking at the name plate which read: Kira, Maya, Gai. "They live together." They both sighed. Gou reached out and rung the doorbell.

"Coming!" came a voice that was obviously Kira's. Opening the door a moment later he smirked. "You guys are a little early, they aren't quite ready yet. Why don't you two come in?" he said walking back into the apartment.

"Thanks," said Gou and Kamui as they entered the space.

"Nii-san who is it?" asked Maya as he walked into the living room with just a pair of pants on. Kamui felt his head spin at the sight of Maya's exposed torso. Maya went wide eyed, blushed, and then ran for a door.

"Hey who is slamming doors?" asked Gai walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. He saw Gou standing in the living room and he froze. Gou's eyes fixated on Gai's slim, toned, porcelain body. "Hi," said Gai his voice sounding far off.

"Hi," said Gou trying desperately to tear his eyes away from the perfection that was Gai's figure but failed miserably.

"Gai go get dressed," said Kira.

Gai snapped out of his daze and quickly rushed into his room. Breathing hard he leaned against the door, he could feel the blush burning up his neck and across his face. Gou had look so…sexy in what he was wearing. Black jeans that just hugged his ass, a red button up shirt, and a leather jacket made the six foot tall man look like a super model.

Maya was having a hard time finding his senses to. Kamui was wearing dark wash denim shorts with a white polo shirt. In his hand was what Maya could have sworn was a trench coat of some kind. Maya pulled his thoughts away from the image of Kamui and got dressed.

A couple minutes later both boys came out of their bedrooms completely covered and having regained their composure. Both Maya and Gai were wearing skinny jeans. Maya's shirt was black and he had a denim jacket in his hand. Gai was wearing a white long sleeve turtleneck that hugged his frame.

Kira smiled at them then said, "I know I don't have to remind you but no love hotels."

"NII-SAN!" wailed Maya a blush painting his cheeks a delicious pink.

"KIRA!" yelled Gai his face paling slightly.

Both Gai and Kamui covered their faces afraid of having a nose bleed just from the images the suggestion conjured up. Paired with their now fresh knowledge of what their dates looked shirtless, it was hard to resist.

"Don't worry," said Gou his voice calm despite his raging body. "We will have them home tonight."

"Promise," said Kira. He really didn't care if they stayed out all night. He just didn't want them subjected to the same treatment as Gou's and Kamui's other conquests.

"Promise," Gou and Kamui said together.

"Thanks," Kira went over to his younger brother and hugged him. He then patted Gai on the head. "Have fun you four."

"Bye nii-san," said Maya.

"Bye Kira," said Gai.

The four of them left the apartment, headed down the stairs, and got into their respective vehicles. Maya in Kamui's canary yellow GTO and Gai in Gou's silver Ford F-150. The two vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and headed in different directions.

xXx Kamui and Maya xXx

Kamui handled his car with perfect precision driving thru downtown and heading towards the out skirts where the drive-in was located never missing a beat. Maya couldn't help but admire the car, the interior was all black leather, and it had a sound system that would make many jealous. Presently the radio was playing Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl_. Maya couldn't help but think the music fit the car well, but maybe not the driver. Turning onto a well kept dirt road they pulled up to a check in gate. In front of the was a large fenced off field. All the way down on the other side of the field was a tall white surface similar to a advertisement board, without the add. In the middle of the field was one building, the concession stand and bathrooms.

Kamui rolled down his window and handed the man sitting down in a small stand by the gate fifteen dollars. The man smiled and allowed them in. The drive-in didn't charge based on the person but the car load. Rolling his window back up Kamui drove onto the field. "Where do you want to park?" Kamui asked Maya.

Maya quickly scanned the area and pointed towards a spot three rows in front of the concession stand. "Is over there okay," said the red head.

"Sure," Kamui drove the GTO into the spot and parked. Shutting off the engine he checked his watched. "We still have about ten minutes until the movie starts. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Oh, um," Maya appeared to be thinking about it.

"I'm paying so don't worry about it," for some reason Kamui had the strangest feeling Maya didn't have a lot of money. Plus he wanted to pay for him, to provide for his date.

"No I can," said Maya.

Kamui leaned over the seat and looked Maya directly in the eyes, their faces an inch apart. "Maya let me treat you." Maya's breath caught in his lungs, but he nodded his head. "Thanks," said Kamui. The two stared at each other for another moment before Kamui moved away and opened his door. He stepped out of the car. When he moved to go around the hood he saw Maya had also already gotten out. They walked up the three lanes to the small building and got into line.

When they reached the counter a girl who was about 16 smiled and said, "What can I get you tonight?"

"Popcorn, nachos, a large coke and," Kamui paused and looked at Maya. "What do you want?"

"Oh," Maya looked up a small menu board and quickly scanned it. "A chilli dog with cheese and a large Dr Pepper. I will just have some of your popcorn," Maya said smiling over at Kamui.

"Sure, so make that an extra large popcorn," said Kamui.

"Butter?" asked the girl.

Kamui looked at Maya, "I don't care. Your choice."

"Lots of it then!" said Maya. His smile was reflected in his eyes causing them to resemble shinning emeralds. The cashier moved about behind the counter making up the nachos, chilli dog, and popcorn. Setting the food on the counter she went to the soda fountain and drew the drinks.

When she set the rest of the order down in front of them she said, "That will be twenty-two fifty." Kamui reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed her a twenty and five. "And your change is two fifty," she said as she handed him back the change.

Kamui and Maya picked up their food and drinks and headed back to the car. Opening the car doors they settle in just in time for the movie to start.

xXx Gai and Gou xXx

Gou pulled into the parking lot of the Korean Bar-B-Q and shot off the engine. Him and Gai got out of the silver pick up and went into the restaurant, Gou's arm around Gai's shoulders. A sign saying "Wait To Be Seated" greeted them. The two didn't have long to wait, soon an older woman wearing a black shirt and tan pants came up to them. "Two?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Gou.

"Please follow me," she lead them through the restaurant to a booth and set menus and water down on the table. "Can I get you two anything to drink while you are waiting?"

Gai and Gou quickly scanned the drink selection before saying, "Cherry Pepsi," at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay," said the hostess. She turned and went off in the direction of the kitchen. They read thru the menu and when she brought the drinks they thanked her. "Your waitress will be with you shortly," she said before going back towards the door.

Five minutes later a woman with obviously artificial red hair came up to the table. They placed their order and gave her the menus. Gou looked over at Gai and couldn't help but find him cute. "So this movie we are seeing who were you going to go with before you asked me?" Gou asked.

"No one," Gai said. "I already knew Maya had plans and I figured Kira would have to work. I was just going to go by myself."

"Then why two tickets?" asked Gou a little confused.

"Oh I won the tickets," Gai said. "I was thrilled when I realized they were for the movie I wanted to see."

"You like slasher films?" Gou asked a little surprised.

Gai raised his shoulders in a half shrug, "They aren't scary."

Gou smiled he was finding Gai more and more endearing. He watched as the small blonde sipped at his drink and his smiled widened. Gai's lips were slightly pursed as he sucked the dark liquid up through the straw, he looked positively kissable. Realizing the dangerous turn his thoughts were taking he shook his head and focused on the table.

Gai and seen the strange behavior and titled his head to side, "You okay Gou?"

Gou looked up and cursed as the idea of kissing Gai returned to him. "Yeah, just trying to keep my imagination under control."

Gai's eyes widened then darkened, "What were you imagining?" he asked quietly.

"Kissing you," Gou answered honestly.

Gai blushed, "Maybe later," he whispered. Gou barely heard him but heard him none the less and felt instant anticipation course through his veins.

Twenty minutes their waitress returned with their order and set it down. The two concentrated on eating ignoring the growing tension between them. When they were finished Gou got up and paid the bill while Gai rushed out to the truck. Gou had handed him the keys and he unlocked the F-150 and got inside. Gou came out a couple minutes later and climbed into the driver's seat. They still had plenty of time before the movie would start. Taking a deep breath Gai glanced over and Gou and said, "It is okay now."

Gou looked over and god help he leaned over. He cupped the side of Gai's face caressing his cheek with his thumb. Gai's green eyes darkened to forest green and Gou closed the distance between their mouths. Their lips pressed together gently then soon they were deepening the kiss by instinct. Gou's tongue brushed along Gai's lower lip asking for entrance, Gai gave it. The two explored each other's mouth reveling in the feel of the other. When the demand of oxygen was too great they broke apart but didn't move from their positions. Their faces were flushed and their breathing hard. "I think we should get to the theater," said Gou more for himself than for Gai.

"Yeah," said Gai also more for himself than for Gou.

The two finally moved away from each other and righted themselves in their seats. Gou started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot heading towards the cinema.

xXx Arriving Home xXx

"I have to admit that was a pretty good movie," said Kamui pulling into the apartment complex's parking lot. "Though if you were going to be so petrified why did you want to go?"

"Shut up," said Maya. He couldn't help it if the movie freaked him out, he still liked it.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," said Kamui. "Well I had a great time tonight."

Maya smiled, "Me too. I'm glad I asked you to come with me. And thanks for you know paying."

Kamui felt his heart constrict. "Listen Maya um I would like to keep seeing you, like this." Maya looked over at him his eyes shimmering from the light of the street lamps. "What I mean is, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Maya smiled a huge angelic, completely kissable smile. "Yeah I would love to!" Kamui couldn't resist anymore he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to Maya. Maya's eyes went wide as he realized what Kamui was going to do, but he didn't pull away instead he leaned over and met him part of the way. Kamui's lips covered Maya's slightly parted ones. For a moment he just allowed himself to bask in the perfection that was Maya's lips. They were so soft and pliant under his, but just firm enough to give the kiss substance. Kamui's tongue traced along Maya's bottom lip and the smaller male opened up for him. His tongue darted inside claiming the red head's mouth for his own.

After several minutes they pulled away staring into each other's eyes. Gold bore into emerald each displaying fathomless emotions that neither could quite yet express. "I will walk you to your door," said Kamui. He got out and walked over to the other side of the GTO. Opening the door for Maya he helped him out and then hugged him. "I like you Maya," Kamui said.

Maya returned the embrace, resting his head against Kamui's chest. "I like you too, Kamui." The two looked at each other then shared one more deep kiss before walking towards the buildings and walking up the stairs to Maya's apartment. Standing next to the door Maya fished around in his pocket for the key, finding it he pulled it. Looking up Maya said, "Thanks, see you at school."

"Yeah, see you," said Kamui. His hand caressed Maya's cheek for a moment before he leaned down and pressed on last kiss to Maya's lips. "Good night Maya."

"Good night Kamui." Maya put the key into the lock and opened the door. He walked into the apartment and closed the door. Kira wasn't home, having gone to work an hour ago. Maya walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed his head full of thoughts for his new boyfriend. "Boyfriend," Maya tested the words and smiled.

Kamui stared at the door to Maya's apartment for a moment before he headed back down to his car. He smiled as he got in a feeling of bliss washing over him. He had done it, he had asked Maya out. Kamui turned the engine over and drove home.

Thirty minutes after Kamui had dropped off Maya Gou pulled in. He got out of the truck and walked around the hood of the vehicle. Gai was already out by the time he reached the other side, but he didn't care. Instead he wrapped Gai in his arms and held him close. Gai relaxed into Gou's embrace. "Be mine," said Gou.

Gai laughed, "You have a funny way of asking."

"Is that a no?" Gou asked.

Gai shook his head, "No it isn't. Actually I am pretty sure I have been yours since you kissed me at _Heaven_."

Gou smiled, "Then I guess I will be sure to strength it." Gou leaned down and captured Gai in a searing kiss. When his tongue slipped past Gai's lips Gai felt his knees give a little and he clung to Gou for support. The tongues danced in the other's mouth. Gasping for air the broke apart Gou's forehead resting against Gai's. "Come one," said Gou. He tugged the blonde towards the direction of his apartment. They climbed the stairs and Gai pulled out his key. "I'll see you tomorrow," Gou whispered in Gai's ear from behind him.

Gai shivered slightly. Quickly he turned around and crashed his mouth to Gou's. Gou instantly wrapped Gai in his arms and returned the kiss. When the separated again they were both breathing roughly, "Till tomorrow," said Gai. "Good night."

"Good night."

Gai opened the door and went inside. He went straight to his room and got undressed. Laying down on his bed he allowed his head to fill with Gou. Smiling the blonde fell into comfortable dream.

Gou was smiling like a fool. Gai was now his and he couldn't be happier. Coming to a red light he closed his eyes for a moment and envisioned his Gai. The image that popped up though was the one of Gai in a towel water running down his bare chest, arms, and legs. Gou's eyes snapped open and he concentrated on driving for the rest of the way home.

Yep things were going to be far more frustrating now.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **

**(Still listening to Disney songs)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so for this chapter I am going to shamelessly show my fan girl side, and by this I mean do everything in my power to make this as HOT as possible, using my favorite seasonal theme… HALLOWEEN! So expect…actually just read it!**

**We are slipping into the mature rating area now, just thought I would warn you. **

Chapter 4: Costume Party

They were all gathered around their usual table with two extras. Gai and Maya had joined them for lunch today which brought new life to the table. Heads were turning to take in the sight, most eyes landing on Gai in Gou's lap Gou's arms wrapped around Gai's waist. Maya was sitting beside Kamui, Kamui's arm draped around the red head's shoulders. It has been two weeks since the two couples went out on their first date, news of their relationship spread like wildfire across campus within twenty-four hours.

"I can't wait!" Maya was saying while looking at Gai. Both had mischievous smiles on.

"Me either, I have been waiting for this forever!" Gai responded.

"What are the two of you talking about?" asked Judas interested in what was obviously and insiders conversation. Gai and Maya looked over at him and grinned wider. "Come on, you can tell us."

"The costume party at the club tonight!" said Maya.

Luca looked confused, "But they hold that every year. Why be so excited?"

Gai and Maya exchanged looks, shared a knowing smile, and laughed.

"Seriously what is the big deal?" asked Kamui.

"Not telling!" said Maya.

Kamui's mouth fell open. During these last two weeks he had found that Maya was actually a rather open person. So this whole keeping his mouth shut thing was new, and it made Kamui want to drag the information out of the boy even more. "Come on Maya," said Kamui leaning in so their mouths were a breath apart. "Tell me."

Gai was the one to react. He jumped out of Gou's arms and grabbed Maya's arm yanking him up. "Sorry we have to go! Bye see you tonight!"

"Bye," said Maya. The two turned around and ran out of the cafeteria as if they were being chased by a charging bull.

The six remaining at the table seemed shocked by the reaction and retreat of the two freshmen. Kira came up to them laughing his head off. "That was great!" said Kira.

Kamui's golden eyes narrowed on his boyfriend's brother. "What is so funny?" he wasn't finding this situation amusing at all.

"The fact that you tried to get it out of them," said Kira.

"Wait so you know?" said Shin.

Kira smirked, "Yep."

"Tell us!" they all said.

Kira jumped back from the force of their combined voices. "Why not just wait until tonight and see? I mean those two have been looking forward to this for months now. It isn't my place to spoil their fun." Kira took a seat at the table, taking the seat Maya evacuated. "So you guys are coming tonight right?"

"Yeah," said Judas.

"Great," said Kira. "You two should think about what you're going to do with your competition tonight."

"Competition?" asked Gai and Kamui.

Kira smiled , "Well I can't be sure but I am almost positive that those two are going to be attracting _a lot_ of attention tonight. They usually do on Halloween."

"Oh? I bet your parents had their handfuls with those two," said Shin.

Kira flinched at the words. "That's right you guys don't know," he said.

"Know what?" asked Rey.

"The three of us are orphans," said Kira. The six friends' eyes widened with shock. Gai and Kamui felt like a tank of freezing water was just dropped on them. "Well to be more specific Maya and I are orphans, Gai was dropped off at the orphanage right after birth. Apparently his mother was really young and didn't want him." Kira made a rude noise in the back of his throat. "When I turned sixteen I got a job and took both of them with me. We have been living together ever since, our place of resident upgrading when they were able to get jobs as well."

"Kira, I'm sorry I didn't mean," Shin's voice was quiet.

"Naw it is fine. The orphanage had great sponsors so we never went without. It was hard but it wasn't like we suffered," Kira said. "Besides that place was what allowed us to meet. I couldn't imagine Maya without Gai or the other way around. As far as I am concerned they are both my brothers. Though, Maya is my blood brother." Kira looked down at his watch, "Ah! The match will start soon. Are you coming Gou?"

Gou pulled out his cell and cursed. "Shit, yeah give me a second." He quickly finished his food and the two cleared their place.

"Maya will probably be there to if you want to come Kamui," said Kira.

"Sure," said Kamui.

"What about us?" asked Luca.

Kira looked over his shoulder, "Be my guest. It is open to anyone."

With those words everyone got up and left the cafeteria heading towards the gym. When they entered they found Maya sitting on the bleachers and quickly went over to him. They all took their seats. Kira, Kamui, and Gou sitting on the same bench as Maya and Shin, Rey, Luca, and Judas sitting behind them.

"Oh I never asked what club is Gai in?" asked Judas.

Maya beamed over his shoulder, "The basketball club!"

"With his height!" said Rey.

Kira laughed, "He is their dark horse. Most players don't pay attention to him because of his size, which gives him plenty of chances to play. Plus he is fast and can jump higher than any of the other players."

"I would have thought he would have been in a martial arts club," said Luca.

"Oh if you are referring to his ability to fight then yeah he does practice, but so do Maya and I." Kira patted his brother's head. "Because of how girly these two looked the orphanage wanted to make sure they wouldn't be taken advantage of. So they signed us all up."

"Why you?" asked Shin.

"Because at that time Maya and Gai wouldn't leave me side," He laughed. "They were so cute back then."

"NII-SAN!" cried Maya covering his face in embarrassment.

Sorry, sorry," said Kira but he was still laughing.

"Oh look there is Gai," said Rey. The schools team had entered the gym and so did the opposing team. Cheers erupted and filled the air, Maya's and Kira's being amongst the loudest. Gai turned, and spotting them, waved. The players took to the court and the game began.

xXx Heaven xXx

Gou looked out over the crowd. Music blared as usual and bodies danced, but tonight all the bodies were clad in costumes. Many of them were students from their university and so were celebrating more than just the holiday but also the basketball games victory. Gou smiled remembering the final moments of the game.

_Every player was exhausted with only seconds left on the clock and the game tied. The opposing team made a bad pass in the last minute and their team was able to recover the ball. All the top offenders were blocked, but Gai had been left wide open. The ball was passed to him and with only two seconds left on the clock Gai made the final basket and won the game. _

Gou was shaken from his memories by extremely loud cat calls and howls. Looking towards the entrance he saw what had the crowd so worked up, and his jaw dropped. There was Maya and Gai in extremely sex cat outfits. Kamui was also looking at stiffening. Maya and Gai's outfits were matching except for Maya's was striped like a tiger and Gai's was spotted like a leopard. Short leather shorts that left nothing to imagination, a small leather shirt that only covered their chest, both being held together only by a zipper. They each had on knee high boots and gloves that went past their elbows. These were also spotted or striped. The costumes were topped off with a pair of ears and a tail.

Maya and Gai moved their way thru the crowd and came to a stop in front of Gou and Kamui small playful smiles spread across their faces.

All Kamui and Gou could do was drool over the sexy kitties standing before them. What the two did next had them both going into a tail spin.

"Meow," said Gai and Maya as they rubbed against their boyfriends. The two smaller males were very happy with their partners' outfits. Gou was dressed as an old fashioned European nobleman. Black trousers, knee high black boots, and a white cotton shirt that laced halfway up which was left open exposing his muscular chest. Kamui was dressed as Maverick from _Top Gun_. He had on tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. To top the outfit off he had a pair of aviator glass on. Both men were the definition of lust, they embodied it.

Kamui found his voice first, "Hi. Nice costume."

Maya blushed, "Thanks."

Gou slipped his arms around Gai's waist and pulled him against his body. "I'm going to need a leash," he said.

Gai hissed at Gou. "That isn't funny!" Gai looked around, "Where are the others?"

"Over there," pointed Gou.

Gai turned his head and spotted the other four standing beside the bar. He instantly recognized Judas who was dressed as a soldier. Standing next to him was Shin who was wearing a sail uniform…for a girl! Rey was the next one he recognized, he was dressed in white pants with a white shirt and had angles wings attached. Around his head was a gold band similar to a halo.

"But where is Luca?" asked Maya not seeing him.

Kamui laughed and pointed to the Zorro standing besides Rey, "He is right there." Maya's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but giggle.

Standing behind the bar was Kira wearing livery. Black pants, a white dress shirt, and a vest topped off the image of a butler.

A new song came on and Gai and Maya grabbed their boyfriends' arms and dragged them out onto the dance floor. Their bodies pressed close together they started to move their hips to the rhythm. Without warning Gai wrapped on leg around Gou's waist and allowed his top half to fall back exposing his neck and torso to Gou's vision. Gou ran his hands along the lines of Gai's lithe body and brought him back up. Maya had dropped to the ground in front of Kamui and started to slowly rise his emerald eyes pinning the others golden. Kamui watched with heated anticipation as Maya slowly rose then turned him around so his backside was pressed to his front. The song continued and so the couples continued to grind against each other.

"Hey, hey isn't that a little much?" said Shin as they watched the four on the dance floor.

"They sure don't seem to be aware of their surroundings," said Rey.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Luca.

"Nothing," said Kira.

"Nothing?" asked Judas.

"Yes, those two know exactly what they are doing. Trust me," Kira said moving away.

"So much for taking it slow," said Luca.

"They will definitely not be going home alone tonight," said Rey.

Back on the dance floor Gai and Gou's mouths had found each other and were presently trying desperately to become one. Their hips grinded while their tongues moved in and out of the others' mouth. Kamui and Maya weren't kissing but their bodies were definitely suggesting things to the other. With Maya's back pressed to Kamui's front the ground against each other mimicking what their bodies wanted to do without the clothes on. The song died down and the two couples finally broke apart and walked over to the bar.

"Hi," said the other four already at the bar.

"Nice outfits," said Judas.

"Thanks," said Maya and Gai.

"What do you want?" asked Kira.

"Roy Rogers," said Gai.

"Shirley Temple," said Maya.

"Gin and Tonic," said Kamui.

"Miller draft," said Gou.

"Coming up," said Kira. He moved around behind the bar mixing and drawing drinks. Before bring the drinks he called over his shoulder, "You two hungry?"

"Yes!" called Maya and Gai without looking over to him.

"Okay," said Kira.

"Add it to our order," said Gou. "I will pay for Gai's share."

"And I will pay for Maya's," said Kamui.

Kira looked over to them, shrugged, and added the food he was ordering for them to their tab. He brought the drinks over and went back to work. The eight friends fell into a simple conversation. Kamui, Gou, Judas, and Luca all excused themselves for a moment and went to the restroom. While they were gone a group approached Gai, Maya, Rey, and Shin.

"Hey there cuties," said one man. He was dressed as a zombie a really bad one at that. "How about you guys entertain us."

"No," said Gai glaring at the intruders. "We are here with someone."

"I don't see anyone," said another of the group. This one was wearing a long black cape and had vampire teeth. "And surely you don't want to stay here and be bored, kitty-cat."

"I like being bored," said Gai.

Gou, Kamui, Judas, and Luca came out of the restroom and saw the group harassing their boyfriends.

One of them reached out and grabbed Maya's arm. "Come here kitten," he said. This one was dressed as some kind of cartoon reject.

"Let go," said Maya.

"Maya," said Kamui who was working his way thru the crowd, but it was slow going.

"Now, now lets all play nice," said the fourth member. He was wearing a cowboy outfit and was playing with Rey's hair.

Gai and Maya's eyes narrowed. Without warning Maya's elbow landed in the man's diaphragm who had a hold of him. Gai pivoted and kicked the one touching Rey. "We said we are here with someone," said Gai. "Now leave us alone."

"Why you little slut," called the ringleader, the zombie. He pulled his arm back to hit Gai but his arm was caught mid swing by Gou. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to get away from my boyfriend," said Gou.

The others moved to their respective partners blocking the intruders from them.

"Fuck," said the zombie. "Come on lets go," he yanked his arm free and walked away. He was followed by the vampire, cartoon, and cowboy.

"You guys okay?" asked Luca as he ran his hands through Rey's hair and held him.

"Yeah, thanks to Maya and Gai," said Shin. "Thank you, you two."

Gai and Maya shrugged, "We are use to it."

"Here's your food," said Kira coming up to them. "Don't break the customers."

"Sorry nii-san," said Maya.

Kira smiled, "Go sit down at a booth."

The eight gathered up their drinks and food and went to one of the corner booths. After several minutes of conversation and making sure their boyfriends were okay the couples got back up and headed onto the dance floor. The couples danced blending into the crowd, until a specific song came on, Thriller!

Gai and Maya once again broke away from their boyfriends and started to dance with several other people who were doing the choreography from the original Michael Jackson video. Gou and Kamui, having become accustomed to their partners' habits, watched them dance and basically lead the group dance. When the song ended they went back to dancing together. By the time the next song ended Gou and Gai were once again trying to become one on the dance floor, and Kamui and Maya were heating it up. This process of heating up and cooling down continued until two am when they all finally left the club and headed home.

Just like predicted Gai went home with Gou, and Maya went home with Kamui. Each taking a taxi.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens between the couples. Remember if you kill me I can't write it so be patient! I promise to have it up and I promise for it will not disappoint. (I hope). Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome, I now present LEMON. As in boy/boy action happening. Okay warning over. This means a rating change.**

**RATED: M**

Chapter 5: Closed Doors: Gou & Gai

Since the two weeks of their first date Gai has not been to Gou's apartment. Gou's reason for this, "It would be too tempting," and he was right. Gou was in his kitchen trying desperately not to look at Gai who was sprawled out on his couch like a lazy cat. The image was only intensified with Gai's costume.

On the other hand Gai was staring intently at Gou thinking of the best way he could change the status quo from boyfriends to lovers. Gai knew Gou was restraining himself and hated it. They had been going out for two weeks, it was time to act! Smiling Gai got up from the couch and walked the short distance to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and said, "Ne Gou."

Gou turned around and nearly dropped the coffee can in his hand. The image of Gai, in a cat outfit, leaning against the wall should be illegal. Gou had to swallow several times before answering, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Where is your bedroom?" Gai asked his jade eyes darkening and boring into Gou's. The want and need reflected in them almost had Gou staggering.

"Gai," Gou said.

"Yes?" said Gai a playfully seductive grin spreading across his face.

Gou set the coffee can down and walked over to Gai. He placed on arm on the wall and leaned over the smaller male. "I am trying to control myself here," Gou whispered into Gai's ear.

Gai let out a small meowing noise and shuddered, "Why?"

Gou was aroused to begin with, but the small sound that had escaped Gai's lips only intensified it. "I don't want to hurt you Gai."

Gai's eyes narrowed this time. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Gou's neck and one leg around Gou's waist. Pressing their bodies close Gai rubbed against Gou and said, "I am not a girl Gou. You don't have to be all gentlemanly and polite. Besides," he ground against Gou again, "You are just as hard as I am."

Gou's control snapped. He pressed Gai flush against the wall, picked him up, and claimed his mouth roughly. Gai let out a little yip at the sudden movement but just held onto Gou tighter. He brought his other leg up and wrapped it around Gou's waist and his hands buried themselves into Gou's thick brown locks. Gou's hands were gripping Gai's waist. Keeping a tight hold on the blonde Gou pushed away from the wall and carried Gai to his room, their lips locked, tongues demanding.

Getting into the room Gou let Gai slip from his grip and fall to the bed. Gai looked up at him with a heated glance. The blonde crawled on his knees until he was on the edge of the bed. Reaching out he grabbed the bottom of Gou's shirt and freed it from the hem of his pants. Gai's hands traveled under the material and over the expanse of Gou's chest. Slowly his fingers traced Gou's torso loving the way his muscular abdomen and chest tightened under his caress.

Gou reached over and took hold of the zipper holding Gai's top together. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled the metal down parting the spotted top. When Gai felt his shirt fall open he removed his hands from Gou's chest and allowed the leather material to fall from his body. Gou took this time to remove his own shirt. Kneeling down onto the bed Gou's hands cupped Gai's face. Their eyes locked, seeing no resistance only heat, like a green fire burning in the depths of Gai's eyes, Gou captured Gai's lips and pressed him back onto the mattress.

Gai wrapped his arms around Gou pulling him down with him as he fell. He parted his legs and Gou rested between them, both groaned as their erection rubbed against the material of their pants.

"Gou," Gai whined, "Please."

Gou smiled into the kiss, "Please what Gai?" Gou thrust his hips against Gai.

Gai let out a small cry of pleasure, "More, I want more Gou! Please give me all of you."

Gou closed his eyes the sound of Gai's pleading voice was way to erotic. "You already have all of me Gai." He traveled to Gai's neck kissing and biting at the smaller male's pulse.

"Nnh, Gou," Gai whimpered. Deciding things needed to pick up he lifted his hips and grinded against the brunet on top of him. "Speed up!"

Gou growled and pinned Gai's hips down with his. Reaching down he unzipped Gai's shorts and pulled them down his long lean legs. He pulled back standing up, "Take off those boots Gai," Gou instructed as he took off his own shoes. Gai quickly unzipped the boots and removed them, he also removed his gloves and the cat ears. "Lie back down," instructed Gou. Gai lay back down, naked, and bare for Gou's exploration. Gou licked his lips and reclaimed the spot above Gai's pulse.

When Gai felt Gou's trousers still on he growled in annoyance. "Take those off!" he demanded as Gou traveled from his throat to his collar bone and bit. "Ah!" he let out a loud moan at the action.

"Not yet," said Gou. He moved from his spot at Gai collar bone and kissed down his chest. Stopping at one nipple his tongue flicked out licking the small bud. Gai arched off the bed and moaned loudly. Gou smirked and repeated the action, giving just enough to cause a sensation but not enough to satisfy. Gai's cries grew in urgency and demand as Gou repeated the action on the other nipple. "Right side is more sensitive huh?" Gou asked teasingly.

"GOU!" Gai cried both from frustration and because Gou's hand had wrapped around his length. Gai hips bucked up into Gou's hand wanting more friction, but Gou's grip was loose so it did very little. "Damn it! Gou!" Gai growled. "Stop teasing me and give me what I want!"

Gou's smirk widened, and Gai hated it in the instant. "Well than, what do you want? Tell me Gai. Tell me exactly what you want."

Gai shivered, Gou's voice was like mercury and just as poisonous. Licking his lips Gai locked eyes with Gou. Holding his gaze he said in a low tone, "I want you to take me into your mouth and make me scream. While doing that I want you to use your fingers and fuck me." The low growl that escaped Gou urged Gai to continue, his seme liked this. "After that I want you to take this," he reached down and cupped Gou thru his pants, "And thrust into me over and over until any and all thoughts are chased from my head. I want you to take me from behind and make me submit." Gai continued to stroke Gou thru the strained material of his pants. "I want you to dominate me, Gou."

Gou kissed Gai hard without warning cutting off any other words that may have come out. "You aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow Gai," Gou said breaking the kiss and traveling down the younger's body.

"That's what I want, AH!" Gai cried out when he felt Gou's hot mouth encase him. Gou's tongue circled the base of the Gai's dick then traveled up along the throbbing vein and finally pressed into the slit at the head. Gai's head fell back and incoherent moans and please spilled from his parted mouth. "Ah, nnh, Gou, yes, no, more, oh, shit."

Gou continued to suck and lick the treat in his mouth as his eyes looked up Gai's body. Gai's eyes were closed, his mouth open, and his face flushed the sight was intoxicating. Gou released Gai, which earned him an annoyed whimper from his lover. "Easy, I will be right back," said Gou. He stood up and reached into a side table. He quickly found what he was looking for and returned to his position between Gai's legs. He kissed the tip of the weeping erection then re-engulfed it.

Gai didn't have time to wonder what it was Gou had grabbed because soon a finger was being pressed into him. "Yes, Gou, mmn, AH!" Gai's eyes snapped open when Gou's long finger found his prostate. "There, more," Gai cried. Gou did as he was told and thrust his finger against Gai's prostate again causing the blonde to arch off the bed and cry out. He added a second finger then a third and started to scissor them. "Gou, close, harder, so close," Gai panted out.

"Come for me Gai," said Gou as he increased the pressure of his sucking and sped up his thrusting fingers.

Gai felt his body shatter as Gou spoke and came screaming, "GOU!"

Gou drank every last drop of Gai's come savory the salty and unique taste of his small lover. Removing his fingers Gou stood up and removed his pants. He watched as Gai's half mast eyes widened and re-darkened with desire as his length was revealed. "Flip over Gai," Gou instructed, "and grab onto the head board."

Gai whimpered and crawled up the bed. He turned over and braced his hand onto the solid oak wood. He felt the bed dip as Gou got back on, then he felt Gou's hands caressing his ass. "Gou, please," Gai pleaded.

"You have no idea how sexy you are do you Gai, especially when you call my name in that voice," Gou said. He ran his hand down Gai's back pushing him down into the mattress so that his back was angled and his ass was in the air. "I hope you're read, because there is no way I can be gentle right now."

A small keening noise was all Gai could muster up. He felt beyond vulnerable right now being pinned to the bed by one of Gou's arms and his ass up in the air as an offering. He felt vulnerable but he liked it. Gou was the only guy Gai had ever wanted to submit to totally. When he felt the blunt tip of Gou's erection press against his entrance Gai pushed against it wanting him to enter him quickly. Gou took the invitation and thrust forward burring himself to the hilt in one motion. Gai let out a strangled cry and bit down on one of Gou's pillows.

"Don't stifle your voice Gai," Gou said as he pulled out and thrust back in. "Let me hear you."

"Gou, oh, nnh, fu~uck, harder," Gai called.

Gou felt himself harden further with Gai's calls. "That's it Gai scream for me, call my name," Gou said as he thrust into Gai harder and faster. When he found Gai's prostate again the blonde did scream.

"GOU! There, yes, god, fuck, more, Gou," Gai's voice was a combination of want and ecstasy. "Gou, I'm so close."

"Me too Gai," Gou said picking up his pace. He leaned down and nibbled on Gai's ear, "Come Gai."

Gai broke apart, his body convulsing as he came. "Go~u," the strangled cry and the pull of Gai's inner muscles caused Gou to come.

"Gai," he grunted as he buried himself deep into his lover and spilt his seed. Gou collapsed beside Gai and panted heavily. "Shit, that was amazing," Gou said.

Gai crawled on top of Gou and kissed him hungrily on the mouth, "I want more," he said.

Gou instantly started to harden again. "Fine but you have to ride," said Gou. Gai's eyes lit up. He sat up and moved down Gou's body until his ass brushed against Gou's now fully hard cock. "Take me inside you Gai," Gou instructed.

Gai shivered and reached behind him. Raising his hips up he slowly impaled himself onto Gou. "Ahnn," Gai moaned out as Gou's member stretched and filled him.

Gou grabbed hold of Gai's hips and held him in place for a moment, "So good." He loosened his grip and instructed, "Gai move." Gai's eyes fluttered open a little and he started to rock his body up and down.

"Gou, can't too much," Gai whimpered. "Ahnn," Gai cried out when Gou sat up. "No, ah!"

Gou wrapped Gai's legs around him and took over the movement. "You are way to fucking erotic Gai. I think I might become addicted to you," Gou said as he thrust into Gai's wanton body.

"Gou, yes, more," Gai called as he arched his back exposing his chest and neck. Gou licked his lips and descending captured Gai in a kiss. Their tongues fought and search the others mouth. When Gou felt Gai's muscles tightening up he kissed him harder swallowing Gai's cry as he came again. After a couple more thrust Gou was coming again inside of Gai.

They fell back onto the bed their bodies covered in sweat and come. Gou wrapped his arms protectively around Gai's body holding him close. He kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you Gai."

Gai's eyes went wide then they softened, "I love you too, Gou."

The two drifted off in each other's arms completely forgetting to clean up. Figuring they could shower together in the morning. After all, Gou was probably going to have to hold Gai up while he washed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you go! Next up is Maya's and Kamui's first night, please look forward to it! I love reviews, they make me happy and encourage the faster posting of chapters. So if you want to see the next chapter quicker please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It took a while but here it is!**

**Rated M**

Chapter 6: Closed Doors: Kamui and Maya

Kamui unlocked the door to his apartment and held it open for Maya who nervously stepped inside. Sighing Kamui closed the door behind him as he walked inside and went into the living room. Deciding his boyfriend needed to relax he said, "Hey want to watch a movie? Or do you want to take a bath?"

Maya blushed, "Um, watching a movie sounds good."

Kamui smiled and reaching for the remote flipped on the TV. "Here, I get about two thousand channels pick whatever want. It can even be pay-per-view I don't care." Kamui moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Um is coke okay?" called Kamui.

"Yeah it's fine," said Maya as he flipped through the long list of channels trying to find something to watch. When he saw "Corpse Bride" he smiled and selected it. "I hope you like Tim Burton!" called Maya.

"Why?" asked Kamui coming back into the living room. He saw the scene on the TV, the one where Johnny Depp's character Victor is kneeling and saying his vows to a tree root. He places the ring on it and it comes to live as the corpse bride. "Oh that's why," said Kamui sitting down next to Maya. "You have good taste."

"I love Tim Burton!" said Maya. "His films are so different."

"Johnny Depp's not too bad either," said Kamui.

Maya beamed, "Right!"

The two sat in a comfortable silence while watching the movie. At some point Kamui draped his arm around Maya's shoulder, and Maya cuddled closer to Kamui. Kamui listened as Maya hummed with the songs and cried at some parts. The smaller male was surprisingly emotional towards the film. Kamui reached over and brushed a tear away causing Maya to look up at him. Their eyes locked and as if pulled by a gravitational force the gap between them closed and their lips connected. The kiss was tender and slow at first but it quickly heated up and became more urgent. Kamui pulled Maya into his lap and Maya wrapped his arms around Kamui's neck while straddling him. Kamui reached for the zipper on Maya's shirt and pulled it down opening the striped leather top.

Breaking away from the kiss Kamui's lips traveled down Maya's throat, to his collar bone, finally reaching his chest. Kamui's tongue snaked out and flicked across one of Maya's nipples causing the red head to arch towards him and moan out. Kamui continued to lick the small bud as he removed the shirt from his little lover. Once the shirt was off he moved to the next nipple and repeated the action.

"Kamui," Maya gasped out as he held the blonde's head in place wanting more of the delicious feeling Kamui was giving him.

Kamui didn't deny him. He continued his assault on Maya's chest adding slight nips and sucks here and there. His hands were traveling up and down Maya's back both holding him in place and mapping out the smooth skin that twitched in response to his touch. Bringing on hand between them Kamui cupped Maya's outside his leather shorts. Maya let out a soft hiss at the feeling of being fondled but soon started to rub against Kamui's hand. Kamui smirked and reaching up with his other hand brought Maya's face back down for another kiss.

"Maya," Kamui breathed into the kiss. "Is it alright?" He didn't want to force Maya into, nor did he want it to be a heat of the moment decision.

Maya broke away from the kiss and looked Kamui directly in the eyes. Gold and emerald met, "Yes," answered Maya. "Please Kamui, I want to."

Kamui smiled, "Wrap your legs around me." Maya did as he was instructed and Kamui stood up taking Maya with him.

"Eek!" Maya yipped and wrapped his arms around Kamui's neck.

Kamui laughed, "Don't worry I won't drop you." Kamui carried Maya down a short hallway until they reached the end and turned right. The door to his bedroom was already open, but he closed it after walking in. He headed towards the bed and set Maya down on it gently. He reached into Maya's hair and pulled out the cat ears, he then reached down and unzipped Maya's shorts. The entire time his golden eyes never left Maya's emerald ones. Slowly, carefully Kamui pulled down Maya's shorts revealing his naked body. "You're beautiful Maya," Kamui said as he ran his hands along the lines of Maya's body.

Maya shivered underneath Kamui's touch. "Not fair," Maya said. "You are still fully dressed." Maya leaned up and grasped Kamui's shirt and tugged it free. He pulled it up, and getting on his knees pulled it the rest of the way off. Maya ran his hands across the expanse of Kamui's broad chest and down his abdomen. He felt each muscle as it rippled under his caress. Reaching the hem of Kamui's pants Maya quickly undid the button and pulled them down. Kamui stepped out of the material just to have the air leave his lungs. Maya's hand was wrapped around his length slowly pumping him.

"Maya," Kamui breathed out. His head fell back and he let out a low moan. Maya smiled and moved forward. He replaced his hand with his mouth licking and sucking at Kamui's head before taking him further in. "Fu-ah," Kamui moaned. Maya was good! Kamui felt like he was in both heaven and hell at the same time. When he felt himself grow close to release he gripped Maya's head. He fought against pulling him closer and pulling him away. What Maya did next drove all thought away, he hummed around Kamui's already strained cock. "Maya!" Kamui called as he released into the red head's mouth.

Maya drank all he could but some still trickled down the corners of his mouth. He reached up and wiped his mouth just in time to have Kamui pin him to the mattress. "You don't play fair Maya," said Kamui.

"Sorry," said Maya.

"Don't be," Kamui said recapturing Maya's mouth. He found the taste of both Maya and himself to be both strange yet intoxicating. "My turn," Kamui growled as he broke the kiss. He slowly kissed his way down Maya's body stopping at his chest to suck at each nipple for a moment.

"Ahn, Kamui," Maya called out arching up to meet Kamui's mouth. Kamui continued to leave kisses down Maya's lithe body. Reaching Maya's hips he gently suckled each one leaving a dark hickey. He then gently took Maya in hand and kissed his weeping head. Maya's eyes flew open and him mouth fell wide as incoherent moans and groans spilled forth when Kamui took him into his mouth. "Ahn, mmmn, Ohhh, Ka-ah-mu-oh-i!"

Kamui groaned around Maya's erection, the sound of his name being moaned out by Maya's sweet lips was bliss. He slowly sucked and licked up and down Maya's shaft allowing his small lover to drown in pleasure. It was working, Maya's mind was clouded and filling with nothing other than the feel of Kamui sucking him off. "Come, coming. Kamui!" Maya yelled out as he released.

Kamui swallowed some of it, but used most of it to lather his fingers. He lifted Maya's legs and placed a finger at his entrance. He looked deeply into his lover's eyes and when Maya nodded his head he eased the first finger in. Maya moaned out and squirmed a little on the digit. After a couple of thrust Kamui inserted a second finger. This time Maya held still for a breath before wiggling a little. Kamui started to thrust his fingers in and out while scissoring them. His finger brushed up against Maya's prostate and the red head's body arched off the bed as a silent yell escaped his lips. Kamui smirked and continued to assault that spot. When he added a third finger Maya didn't even notice he was so lost in pleasure.

Once he felt Maya was loose enough he pulled his fingers out and ran his moist hand along his own shaft. Maya watched with riveted attention as Kamui palmed himself, the sight unbelievably erotic. "Ready?" Kamui asked as he positioned his body between Maya's legs again.

"Kamui," Maya whined.

Kamui needed no more urging. He placed himself at Maya's entrance and slowly eased his shaft in. Maya groaned at the intrusion but willed his body to remain still. It hurt, no lying it hurt, but it was excruciatingly painful, Kamui had prepared him well. Once Kamui was all the way in he waited until Maya's breathing evened out. When the pain faded Maya looked up and Kamui and reached out for him. Kamui smiled and pulled out only to thrust back in. Leaning down he captured Maya's parted lips in a kiss. While Kamui's cock thrust into Maya's ass, his tongue plundered Maya's mouth. Maya fought back, he sucked on Kamui's tongue and arched up into each thrust meeting him halfway.

Soon they were both coming calling each other's names. As they free fall back to earth from cloud nine Kamui wrapped Maya in his arms and held him closely. Maya's head was resting on Kamui's chest and Kamui was running his hand thru Maya's hair.

Maya got up on his elbows and kissed Kamui gently on the mouth, "I love you," he said shyly. He didn't know how Kamui was going to respond to his confession, but considering what they had both done he was hoping he wasn't going to be rejected.

Kamui's golden eyes had widened with Maya's confession then he smiled. "You said it before I did, that isn't fair Maya," Kamui said. He reached up and brought Maya down for another kiss, "I love you too Maya."

Maya happily kissed Kamui back and climbed on top of him. Maya moaned lightly when Kamui's re-hardening member pushed against his ass. Breaking the kiss Maya sat up and reached behind him. Kamui watched barely breathing as Maya impaled himself on his erection. "Deep," Maya breathed out once Kamui was fully inserted into him.

"Don't push yourself Maya," said Kamui who was barely restraining himself from thrusting into his red head.

"I'm not pushing myself," said Maya. He pushed up with his arms then slammed back down, "Ah!" Kamui gripped Maya's waist and guided his thrust to meet Maya's movements. "Ah, Kamui, nhnm," Maya's calls increased as their paced picked up. "Not going to, coming," called Maya feeling his release close.

Kamui reached over and started to pump Maya's weeping cock, "Go ahead Maya. Come on, come for me baby."

Maya's head fell back and his eyes screwed shut. "Kamui!" he yelled as he released his seed into Kamui's hand.

"Shit," Kamui groaned as the pulled of Maya's inner walls dragged him into release, "Maya."

Maya collapsed on top of Kamui completely spent. Kamui draped his arms around the blonde and slowly withdrew from his body. Maya let out a loan groan but didn't bother to protest. After another five minutes of cuddling Kamui rolled Maya off of him and he got up. He walked into his bathroom and got a warm wash cloth. He wiped himself off, rinsed the cloth, and brought into the room. Sitting on the bed he gently cleaned Maya up being sure not to miss anything. When he was done he reached for the covers and placed them over Maya. He went back into the bathroom and placed the cloth in the hamper with the dirty towels.

Re-entering the bedroom he crawled into his bed beside his lover. Reaching out Kamui pulled Maya to him, who instantly cuddled into his body. "Happy Halloween Maya," Kamui whispered.

"Happy Halloween," Maya breathed out. "Love you Kamui."

Kamui smiled and kissed the top of Maya's red locks, "I love you too Maya."

The two drifted off to sleep both exhausted from the nights events.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you go! Maya and Kamui's first night together. I hope you liked it. Please review! I have to get to the next story now, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I know this is sudden but we have now reached the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry I never paired Kira with anyone.**

Final Chapter: Serious

"What the hell?" Screeched a loud and annoyed voice. The owner of said voice was standing wide eyed in front of the group's normal table, seething with anger, or jealously, it was hard to tell. With blonde hair, a delicate face and equally delicate body Pandora was a vision. Most actually confused him for a woman he was so breathtaking, well normally he was. Right now his face is twisted up with an ugly snarl as he glares down at emerald eyes and red hair. "Who are you?" Pandora's voice sounded haughty.

Maya wanted to shrink away from the venom and hate in the other person's eyes boring into his. Instead he squared his shoulders and met the glare head on, "I'm Maya."

Pandora's large eyes narrowed, "What are you doing with Kamui?"

"He's my boyfriend," said Kamui speaking up in Maya's defense, his arm wrapping around his red head's shoulders. There was no hiding the twisted, snarling, ugly, disgusting look that crossed Pandora's face.

"What?" Pandora seethed. "That isn't possible." Pandora had been away on a three month exchange program and had hoped when he got back Kamui would have warmed up to the idea of _them_ being together. But now there was this little red headed menace sitting in _his_ spot!

"What is wrong Pandora?" asked an equally beautiful male as he walked up. His eyes widened as they landed on the table and took in Gai sitting on his new favorite seat, Gou's lap. The effeminately named, Cassandra, all but tore the younger male out of Gou's lap. "What is going on Gou?" Cassandra had also gone on the exchange program with similar hopes for him and Gou when he came back.

"You tell me," said Gou his fingers playing with Gai's long hair. Gai was sitting so his back was resting against Gou's chest and he was all but glaring at Cassandra, who in turn was basically snarling at Gai.

"I'm not sure that is why I asked," stated Cassandra trying desperately to keep his voice calm, it wasn't working.

"Gou," Gai said looking over his shoulder, "Who are these two?"

Gou smiled at his small lover and buried his nose in the nook of Gai's shoulder and neck. "They are seniors like us. The blonde one is Pandora, and the other is Cassandra."

Pandora and Cassandra stood frozen at Gou's introduction. It was like they meant _nothing_ to them! They watched as Kamui leaned down and kissed Maya's cheek causing the small male to blush but giggle. The pair saw red!

"Cut it out!" shouted Cassandra. "When did this happen?"

Judas spoke up, "About three weeks ago. Now if you two would be please lower your voices and remove those glares from your faces. Maya and Gai don't deserve your hate."

Gai looked over to Judas with a quizzical look then back to the pair standing in front of them gaping. "Why do you hate us? We don't even know you," said Gai his deep voice sounding just as quizzical as he looked.

"Because!" drawled Pandora.

"Because they like Kamui and Gou," said Luca. "Isn't that right?"

Maya and Gai's eyes widened then narrowed. Maya moved on to Kamui's lap while Gai wrapped his arms around Gou's neck. The statement was clear, '_MINE! Don't touch!'_

Judas, Luca, Shin, and Rey had to stifle their laughter at Maya and Gai's reactions. It was like two children who thought their favorite toy was going to be taken away. Gou and Kamui didn't help any. They each had wrapped their arms around their boyfriends holding them closer. The indigent look that crossed Cassandra and Pandora's faces almost had them breaking. Now it wasn't that they were cruel it was just too funny. The four boys were acting like kindergarteners. The next words out of Pandora's and Cassandra's mouths only solidified the image.

"Get away from him!" said Pandora and Cassandra with tight and clipped words.

"No," said Maya and Gai.

"Now," said Pandora and Cassandra.

"No," said Maya and Gai.

They continued this for some time before Kamui and Gou finally got tired of it. "That is enough!" they both shouted. They already had everyone's attention in the cafeteria, but now they had the attention of people walking by outside.

"Honestly," said Gou. "Look I don't see what your problem is. I clearly turned you down already. You have no right to be angry with Gai."

"Of course I'm angry! How could I not be when I return and you are holding someone else in your arms!" cried Cassandra.

"As I said I don't see why you are angry! I never held you even once, nor would I," stated Gou.

"I feel the same," said Kamui.

Pandora gaped, "Why? Why him? What on earth does this inferior creature have that I don't?"

Kamui's golden eyes narrowed, "Watch how you talk about my Maya." Pandora shivered at the very real menace that existed within Kamui's voice in that moment. "And to answer your question, unlike you Maya is a sweet, pure, and gentle person. There isn't a speck of ugliness in him. His beauty is more than just skin deep."

Pandora felt tears threaten to well up. "Why don't you understand?" Pandora said holding back the drops. "I love you. I have always loved you! How can you do this to me! How can you pick him, whom you have known for less than a month, over me, whom you have known for years?" Pandora's voice had taken on a pleading tone.

"Because I fell in love with him," stated Kamui calmly.

The tears fell and Pandora started to sob. Kamui didn't allow the water works to affect him. He knew that what he was saying was cruel, but he didn't care. He had known of Pandora's affection for him for years but could never develop feelings for him in return. Kamui had seen too much of this beautiful man's twisted manipulative nature.

Cassandra was trying to comfort his crying friend. He looked to Gou but saw a similar hard and uncaring gaze. Breaking away from Pandora Cassandra walked over to Gou, pushed Gai out of his lap and kissed him.

Gai's eyes went wide then they narrowed. His emerald eyes darkening to forest green in his anger.

Gou instantly pushed Cassandra away from him and glared at the other man. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I won't lose!" stated Cassandra. "I am sure he used his body to entice you."

"What?" growled Gai from beside Cassandra.

"You dare deny it?" dared Cassandra.

Gai stood up and grabbed the other male's shirt. "I have never used my body to _entice_ anyone!"

"Gai," Gou called jumping up from his seat. He wrapped his arms around his blonde lover, "Let him go."

Cassandra brightened, "You're worried about me!"

"No," Gou stated flatly. "I'm worried about what Gai could do. And I don't want him to be expelled because of your foolishness." Gou kissed the top of Gai's head. "Come on kitten let him go."

That line did it! Judas, Luca, Shin, and Rey busted up laughing. They knew Gou had a soft spot for Gai, but _kitten_! It was too much to take, though they could see the resemblance.

"You really care nothing for me," said Cassandra as Gai released his grip on him.

Gou sighed, he hated having to be harsh, but he wouldn't allow Cassandra to make him waver. He loved Gai; there was nothing, and no one, who could change that. Gou looked directly at Cassandra holding his gaze. "I care nothing for you," he stated in a flat, matter-of-fact, voice that held no room for argument.

Cassandra flinched at the statement. He had hoped Gou would have said he at least thought of him as a friend, than he would have some hope. Instead he had shot him down casting him into the depths of despair with five simple words. Cassandra could never have imagined that one sentence could affect him so much. Tears, he hadn't known he was holding back, started to fall freely as if a damn was broken.

Judas took this moment to speak up again. "I think you two need to leave. There is no reason that we should be subject to your bitterness."

Cassandra and Pandora glared at Judas then turned on their heels and left. The crowd that had been watching quickly turned back to activities long past forgotten.

"You handled that…terribly," said Luca looking at Kamui and Gou.

"How did you expect us to handle it?" asked Gou.

"Honestly, I have no idea," answered Luca. "But couldn't you have been, gentler?"

"No," said Judas. "It would have only given them false hope, right."

"Yeah," agreed Kamui and Gou.

"We didn't like hurting them, but I won't let him try to get between me and Maya," said Kamui his grip tightening on Maya.

"I feel the same," said Gou.

A blonde with green eyes that matched Maya's watched the entire scene from across the cafeteria. He had a small smile playing across his features. It appears that Kamui and Gou truly are serious about Maya and Gai. Kira felt himself relax at the knowledge. He had known about Cassandra and Pandora and was wondering how his two classmates would handle the situation. In his opinion they handled it well. There was no doubt in the rejection, no room for hope. Cassandra and Pandora had to finally face the reality that Kamui and Gou would never be with them and in fact had found someone else. Kira turned around and left the cafeteria knowing full well both his little brothers were safe.

xXx Two Days Later xXx

Gai and Maya were sitting by one of the five fountains on the campus laughing and enjoying the unusually clear day. They were wrapped up in their jackets of course, it was nearing winter and was cold outside after all. The two sat there for about five minutes before a pair they had hoped to never see again appeared in front of them. Gai and Maya's eyes narrowed at Pandora and Cassandra.

"What do you want?" asked Gai. He didn't like these two. Not only because of what they did two days ago but because over the last couple of days they had taken it upon themselves to call Maya and Gai out every chance they got. Luckily for those two Gai and Maya weren't childish enough to fall for, yet. Depending on how much longer the present situation lasted would depend on how much longer Gai and Maya controlled themselves.

"Aren't you two just using them?" asked Pandora. The golden hair male had a small smile playing across his feature, but the smile never reached his eyes and it was darkened by something nameless. The closest Gai and Maya could come up with was hate.

"We aren't you two," said Maya. He hated having his feelings for Kamui questioned in such a way.

Pandora's features became more twisted, "Careful what you say kid." He reached out and pushed Maya sending him falling into the freezing water of the fountain.

"Maya!" called Gai. He wheeled around and glared at Pandora. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You two are an eyesore," stated Pandora. "Kamui and Gou should be with us. Yet you two easily took them away. We will separate you." Now Pandora's smile was menacing causing Gai to shiver.

He wasn't going to back down; he knew he could take them. "Just try it!" Gai challenged.

At this point Maya had gotten out of the fountain and was standing beside Gai dripping wet, but furious. A crowd of on lookers had gathered and was slowly getting bigger. Everyone was eager to know how this would end. They all knew what was going on between these four and why. Most also knew that if it came down to a physical confrontation Maya and Gai would win. Cassandra and Pandora had no sort of experience with fighting and were after all just as frail as they looked, whereas Maya and Gai only looked helpless.

"What's going on?" asked Shin as the group turned around a corner to see the large crowd gathering. Shin's eyes caught sight of the four people standing by the fountain, Maya dripping wet, Gai pissed, and Pandora and Cassandra smiling evilly. "This is bad."

Gou and Kamui were already moving thru the crowd to their boyfriends. They have had enough of this bullshit. Kamui was practically seeing red, his golden eyes now molten. Reaching the center of the crowd they walked forward getting between the four.

"What is going on?" asked Gou.

"Are you alright Maya? Who did this?" asked Kamui. Maya looked to Pandora but didn't say anything. The look wasn't lost on Kamui though. He turned and glared daggers at the golden haired male. "You did this," he growled out. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"He is my problem!" shouted Pandora. "You would have been with me if he hadn't showed up!"

"Get over your fucking self!" yelled Maya. "Why would Kamui be with someone like you?"

"Shut up you little slut," said Pandora. "If you hadn't showed up everything would have worked out fine!"

"No it wouldn't have," said Kamui. "Maya is right, why would I be with you when I feel nothing for you."

Pandora flinched, "But I lo."

"Don't say that!" said Kamui. "If you loved me, like you claim, you wouldn't hurt someone who is important to me."

"You don't understand," said Cassandra. "We really do love you two."

"Yeah right," said Gai. "You cause the ones you love pain?"

"We aren't hurting Kamui and Gou!" justified Cassandra. "We are trying to open their eyes!"

"To what?" asked Gai.

"Your poison! You two are poison. We know all about the two freshmen that are desired by all. The two who can charm any person," said Cassandra. "As if we would let our beloveds be pulled in and drowned by two sirens!"

"If Gai is a siren I would gladly drown if it meant being able to hear Gai's song," said Gou.

Cassandra's eyes went wide. "You are delusional! He has bewitched you!"

Gou, Gai, Kamui, and Maya all of a sudden felt pity for these two. Their emotions have caused them to lose their grip on reality. Gou sighed, "I think it is you two need who need think about what you are saying. Gai and Maya are not witches that are capable of bewitching someone. You two are the ones who are delusional." Gou reached and pulled Gai to him. He reached for Gai's chin and tilted his head up. Lowering his lips to Gai's he claimed them roughly. Breaking the kiss he looked directly at Cassandra, "If I am bewitched though, I hope to die under this spell."

"I couldn't have said it better," said Kamui has he draped his coat around Maya's shivering shoulders. "Come on let's go and get you warmed up, at my place." Maya shivered at the promise in Kamui's voice and allowed himself to be pulled towards the parking lot.

"Wait!" called Pandora. "Kamui!"

"No Pandora," said Kamui not looking back. "This is finished. If I ever catch you near Maya again I will not hold myself back in destroying you utterly."

"Kamui," Pandora whispered at his back.

"Us to Gai, let's go," said Gou directing him away from the fountain.

"Gai!" pleaded Cassandra. "Open your eyes!"

Gou sighed, but like Kamui didn't look back. "My eyes are open and they only see Gai."

Pandora and Cassandra were left standing by the fountain their hearts torn and broken. The students who had gathered looked on them with pity in their eyes. The two seniors had truly been pathetic in their arguments, so much that even those who might have supported them withdrew their opinion. The crowd started to filter out leaving the two alone together standing watching blankly as the water cascaded down the fountain.

Judas, Shin, Luca, and Rey watched for some time before walking away. They couldn't bring themselves to even pity the two men. Their words had bordered on hysterical and their tones were close insane. Judas wrapped his arm around Shin's waist and directed him towards the parking lot. Luca and Rey were holding hands as they headed in the same direction.

Kira had also seen the exchange and was holding back the want to tear the two men apart. The knowledge that they had tried to injure Maya was enough to make him seethe with anger. It was their accusations though that had caused Kira to practically lose it. He didn't care what they felt for Kamui and Gou they had no right to accuse Maya and Gai of such things. Turning his back on them Kira walked towards the library needing to do some research.

xXx Kamui's Apartment xXx

"Ah, Kamui!" Maya cried out as Kamui thrust into him.

"Maya," Kamui said as he leaned down and captured his lover's parted lips in a dominating, yet loving, kiss. "I love you Maya," Kamui said against the younger's mouth.

"Mnn, I love you too Kamui," said Maya. "AH!" Maya's back arched as Kamui thrust into him harder hitting his sweet spot dead on. "Mnn more!" called Maya.

Kamui smiled and obliged his lover. His set a demanding pace extracting all sorts of wanton sounds from Maya's parted lips. "Kamui!" His name being screamed signaled Maya's release and after a couple more thrust he followed after.

The pair lay curled up together on top of Kamui's bed both spent. "Are you warm now?" asked Kamui.

Maya cuddled closer, "Yeah." Kamui smiled and kissed the top of Maya's head as the pair drifted off.

xXx Gou's Apartment xXx

"Enough Gou, please just enter me already!" pleaded Gai.

Gou smiled from his position between Gai's legs. He released Gai's erection from his mouth and withdrew his fingers from the begging entrance. "As you wish," said Gou. He crawled up Gai's body kissing and nipping his way up leaving newer hickies in his wake. He grabbed Gai's legs and lifted them to rest on his shoulders. Placing his own throbbing cock at his lover's entrance Gou slowly entered into the blonde beneath him.

"Ah, nnn, Gou-oh! God!" Gai's head fell back and he arched off the bed when Gou's member instantly found his prostate.

Gou didn't wait before he started to move. The pace was slow and languid at first but it soon picked up. Gai was screaming incoherently driving Gou higher and higher, he loved the sound of Gai's voice as he called out greedily asking for more, which he was. Gou felt Gai's inner walls contract then he heard "Gou!" and he felt himself coming right along with Gai.

Gou lay next to Gai his arms wrapped possessively around the smaller male. "I love you kitten," Gou whispered.

"Mmn," Gai said snuggly into Gou's strong arms. "Love you too," Gai said sleepily.

Gou smiled lovingly down at his cute lover, "Sleep." He kissed the top of his head before following after him.

xXx Heaven xXx

Kira watched as Maya and Gai danced with their boyfriends on the dance floor a smile gracing his features. He couldn't be happier that his two most important people had found someone who could be so serious about them. Closing his eyes he smiled as he remembered how they met. The awkward warnings, the fights, his smile widened. Gou and Kamui had truly accepted all there was to Gai and Maya and that was all he could ask for as an older brother.

"Hey bartender!" called a voice from the other end of the long bar.

Kira glanced over to the two dancing couples one more time before turning away and heading back to work. He knew they were in good hands. They were being held by strong arms that wouldn't let go. After all this time the two lost kittens had finally found a home in another person.

_The End_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. I know I made them seem kind of cold hearted but life isn't fair, someone is going to lose. Please review!**

**Voice: Holly heck! You forgot to pair Kira with someone!**

**Me: Oh SH*T!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
